Servent Love YoukoOCHiei RapeLemon
by nyuu007
Summary: This is a little lemon story me and a friend made up. It's my first threesome! So I hope you all enjoy it! Read the full story version on my friends account... look at my friend's list! LOL


Mizu sighed in her sleep, curling into a ball

Mizu sighed in her sleep, curling into a ball. She thought all of her memories had returned; she was wrong. She fell through the darkness and landed on a hard, wooden floor. She got up. A girl was standing in front of her, "The masters want you." She said.

Mizu stumbled out of the servant's house and into the rain. She ran to the main house and stood at the door before opening it slowly, she was shaking from the cold, "You needed me?" She asked. Yoko nodded, "Yeah," he replied with a smirk. Mizu walked over to him, "What do you need?" She bowed to Hiei, who she just noticed stood in a corner. Yoko smirked and pulled her into a light kiss. Mizu flinched and pulled out of the kiss, "Wh-what are you doing Yoko-sama?" "Having fun," He replied before pulling her into a kiss again. Hiei smirked and went up behind her and started to kiss her neck softly his hands rubbing her sides lightly.

Mizu turned her head to the side, "No! Mou dame!" She shoved against them, "Please don't!" Yoko frowned but slapped her, "You're not going to have a choice!" Mizu shuddered, and put her hand to her cheek. Hiei kissed her hand softly, "It couldn't have hurt that bad," he whispered softly. Mizu wouldn't look at him, she squeezed her eyes shut. Hiei moved her hand back down to her side and started to kiss her neck again. Yoko pulled her lips into a kiss and started to remove her shirt. Mizu shook under their touch, 'Is this really happening?' She wondered. Her nipples hardened against the cold air and the fact that her body was mostly wet still. Yoko smirked and pinched her nipples teasingly. Hiei pulled off his shirt and tossed it to the floor. Hiei started to kiss down her back softly.

Mizu gasped, "Yoko-sama... please... Hiei-sama..." Yoko smirked and slipped his tongue into her mouth. He ran his tongue over her own lightly as he played with her breasts. Hiei reached his hands around and started to pull off Mizu's pants and panties. Mizu bit his tongue, and tried to step on Hiei's hands as he slid her panties out from under her feet. Her hands were tangled in Yoko's shirt. Hiei moved his hands too quickly so she couldn't step on them. He stood up and reached his hand around her to rub her mound teasingly. Yoko put his hands over her's and helped her take off his shirt. Mizu opened her eyes and looked at them, "Doshite...? Why are you doing this?" She wriggled her hand out of Yoko's and grabbed Hiei's hand.

Hiei frowned, "We're doing it because we want to." he stated coldly. Mizu stiffened and let her hands drop to her sides. Hiei smirked and slipped his finger inside her. He started to move it in and out of her slowly. Yoko took one of her nipples in his mouth as he played with the other one. "A-aaahhh..." Mizu moaned, she let her head drop back against Hiei's shoulder. Hiei smirked and started to move his finger in and out of her faster. Yoko sucked on her nipple teasingly as he started to remove his pants. Yoko smirked and bit her nipple lightly. Hiei added 2 more fingers inside her his free hand going to take off his own pants and boxers. Mizu winced, but closed her eyes again. "I... I want..." She stammered. "Both. Please, I want both of you... first." Mizu said. Yoko smirked, "Say it again." "I want both of you." Mizu said, her voice shaking. Yoko smirked as Hiei pulled his fingers out of her. The two of them pressed their members against her and slowly started to enter her from both sides. Mizu whimpered in pain as they began to enter her. She had one arm reaching around to wrap around Hiei. Her other was around Yoko. Hiei kissed her neck softly as Yoko rubbed her sides. Yoko pulled back and forced all of him inside her taking her virginity.

Mizu screamed, a couple of tears sliding down her cheeks. She squeezed her hands against their shoulders.

Yoko kissed away the tears softly on one cheek. Meanwhile, Hiei licked away the tears on her other. Mizu stopped crying after a little bit. Her hands loosened. The two of them started to move in and out of her slowly out first but started to go faster. Mizu moaned pressing her body against them both. "Hiei-sama... Yoko-sama..." She moaned, and turned her head to kiss Hiei. Hiei groaned and kissed back lightly. He reached around her to rub her breasts lightly. Yoko rubbed her sides groaning lightly.

Mizu moaned in the kiss as she came. Her orgasm made her body tremble.

The two demons groaned loudly and came with her. Hiei pulled out of her a few minutes later. Yoko lay back on his bed and pulled Mizu with him.

Mizu put her arms around him, and pressed her face into his shoulder.

Yoko ran his fingers through her hair softly as Hiei laid down next to them.

"Was it that bad?" Hiei asked her.

Mizu shook her head, "No..."

Hiei smirked and kissed her cheek softly. Mizu turned her head and kissed him.

Hiei smirked and deepened the kiss a little. Mizu put her arms around his neck. She moved closer to him. Hiei groaned and wrapped his arms around her waist pulled her closer. Yoko watched the two with a smirk. Mizu broke the kiss and looked at him, she glanced back at Yoko. Yoko smirked, "Yes?" Mizu just shook her head. Yoko blinked but nodded. He moved forward and wrapped his arms around her as well. He kissed her, his tongue sliding into her mouth along with Hiei's. Yoko removed himself from her and pushed her onto her hands and knees. Hiei slid off the bed and got behind her, Yoko sat in front of her. Hiei pushed his manhood into her ass and Yoko pushed into her mouth. They began to move in and out simultaneously. Mizu moaned and curled her hands into fists on the sheets. Yoko groaned as he came, he then began to thrust even farther down her throat, using his cum as a lubricant. Hiei did the same. When both demons had finally come a third time they pulled out of Mizu. "We need to make you catch up." Yoko said with a smirk. Then both he and Hiei thrust their fingers into her area. They pumped in and out of her until she came two more times. Completely satisfied all three lay down on the bed. They fell asleep in each other's arms. Mizu jerked and woke up, "Wh-what?" She blinked and looked around, strangely her body felt incredibly sore.


End file.
